The invention relates generally to the field of electrical computers and data processing systems and more particularly to the field of computerized testing and evaluation of performance for quality control purposes.
It is believed by the applicant that the disclosed apparatus is the first of its kind to be developed. Other wire wrap aids have been developed but none perform the functions of the invention described herein with respect to verifying that the operator is on the right pin. For example, the WWM-380 wire wrapping machine manufactured by Standard Logic, Inc. will, by alphanumeric display, tell the operator what pins to wrap wires from and to but will not verify that the right pins have been wrapped. This is of some assistance to wire wrap operators in relieving them of the necessity of averting their eyes from a very complicated and dense array of pins to a prolix and densely packed wire list. The prior art system allows the operator to see only one line at a time from the wire list in a large brightly lit alphanumeric display, but no verification of placement of the wire wrap tool on the right pin is provided as in the disclosed invention. The pin verification and board test functions of the disclosed invention represent major advances in the state of the art.